


the big, bad idea

by nahyos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together, jihyo loves her anyway, mentioned jeongmi, nayeon is a pain in the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahyos/pseuds/nahyos
Summary: moving in together with nayeon is a bad idea.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	the big, bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> a little gift fic for the jihyo to my nayeon (@nahyouwu) for our eight month hehe it's bit late but hope you like it <3

Moving in together with Nayeon is a bad idea.

Jeongyeon could say the same, but Mina begs to differ. 

"I think it's a _good_ idea," she said, passing a glare to her girlfriend. Jeongyeon doesn't notice it, shifting her attention back to the food in front of her. "I mean, you two have been together for a while now. It's about time."

Even with her mouth full, it seems like there's no stopping Jeongyeon from talking. Or at least, mumbling around the mouthful of rice that she's chewing. " _Still a bad idea, though._ "

It was Jihyo's turn to glare at her best friend, "I'm going to tell Nayeon you said that." Jeongyeon swallows her food and only grins widely. Jihyo groans, "You are _not_ helping me here, do you know that?"

"I know, and I'm glad."

Jihyo rolls her eyes at this, turning to Mina with the usual _'your girlfriend is unbelievable'_ look that the girl only responds to with a shrug. She chuckles a little. She sometimes wonders how Mina can handle someone like Yoo Jeongyeon. But then again, she's been (best) friends with her for ten years, and Jihyo was barely able to handle her. And yet, here they are. After all, Jeongyeon has her moments.

Jihyo can say that this isn't one of them.

"Hey, Jihyo."

Jihyo lifts her head from her phone, raising an eyebrow at Jeongyeon. 

But Jeongyeon wasn't looking at her. She was taking a sip from her glass, and she was looking at something behind Jihyo. Jihyo realizes that the 'something' was some _one_ when she looked over her shoulder. She scoffs, seeing the 'someone' was Nayeon, who just got out of the bathroom. _God, she took forever in there._

But Nayeon looked up, notices Jihyo looking. Grins at her and makes her way back to their table. Jihyo rolls her eyes and turns away. 

"Yeah, thinking about it now, maybe it isn't a bad idea," Jeongyeon says, getting Jihyo and Mina's attention. Jihyo's eyebrows furrow in confusion and Mina smiles now, nodding, and urging her to continue.

"Because moving in with Nayeon might be the _worst_ idea ever."

There was another slap on the arm from Mina, an eye roll from Jihyo, and an intrigued gaze from a nosy Nayeon who just got back. 

– 

Jeongyeon was right.

Moving in together with Nayeon is the _worst_ idea ever, and it's only the first day. They haven't even finished moving in! 

Jeongyeon and Mina have offered to help with their moving(only Mina, Jeongyeon only got "dragged" into it as per her own words), but they had to leave sooner than expected after an urgent call from Mina's dad. Mina was apologetic as they were on their way to the door, promising that they will come back tomorrow to help again. Jeongyeon just patted both their shoulders, saying solemnly, "I hope you don't kill each other overnight," before Mina dragged her away.

Now, the new apartment only had Nayeon and Jihyo, stacks of boxes, and a mess of their stuff, and Nayeon is just _ridiculous._

"No, we are _not_ to going order from that pizza place," Jihyo states sternly, pointing the feather duster threateningly and narrowing her eyes at Nayeon. She's starting to regret that she gave Nayeon the task of ordering food for their dinner while she cleans up a bit more. "I don't like them at all."

Nayeon grunts and throws her head back against the couch _._ "You don't like their _drinks_. We can order their pizza, and then I'll get your drink for you. So it doesn't go to waste."

That's a fair offer. Jihyo won't deny that the pizza from that place is top-tier but still, "No, you're just going to be waking up in the middle of the night to pee a lot of times. Or _worst,_ you might pee on _our_ bed. No, thank you."

Jihyo had already turned her back to Nayeon, dusting the top of the shelves (which is, conveniently enough, not too tall for her to reach), but she feels a glare boring holes at the back of her head. "I already told you that I was drinking water and it spilled!" Nayeon defends herself, and Jihyo already knows that but still chuckles. She only enjoys teasing her. "I can't _believe_ you."

A last loud huff, and there was silence. _There we go._

"I ordered from the pizza place now."

_Ugh._

Jihyo groans, turning to face Nayeon, who seems to be very happy about what she did. Leaning back oh so comfortably on the couch, and having an innocent grin playing on her lips. "I told you to pick another place, Nayeon." 

"Hm, I don't think you did," Nayeon pretends to hum in thought, "Yeah, you didn't. You just said you didn't like the pizza place. But nothing about picking another place."

That makes her pause for a moment, considering that Nayeon is partly right about that, and she outsmarted Jihyo in some way. She'll give her that, at least. However, that's not the point in this discussion.

"Nayeon."

"Jihyo."

"You are unbelievable."

"Thank you very much."

Nayeon's smile only widens when Jihyo sighs in defeat. The more Jihyo enjoys teasing Nayeon, Nayeon enjoys teasing Jihyo just as much. Jihyo should know that by now, and she does know. "You are unbelievable," she says. Again, and Nayeon giggles, saying thank you. Again. _Yeah, she's unbelievable._

Jihyo clicks her tongue, sets the feather duster aside, and makes her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Still hears Nayeon singing, considering that it was a small apartment, the breakfast bar is the only thing separating the kitchen from the living room. " _Pizza, pizza, we're eating pizza~ Pizza tonight_!" And when Jihyo looks over to her, Nayeon already was. She looks _so_ smug and satisfied, even having the audacity to wiggle her eyebrows at Jihyo.

So, Jihyo takes a sip of water then opens her mouth. "You're paying."

Oh, the way her face fell, her smile wavering and her eyebrows turning down. It was incredibly satisfying to see, Jihyo wished she could have recorded it. It's comedy gold that lasted for at least a minute or even two.

Until Nayeon just shrugged. "Okay."

Jihyo frowned, "Okay? As in you will pay for it?" And when Nayeon nodded, her frown deepens. That's not very _Nayeon_ of her. She only pays when she's sick (and a bit out of her mind) _or_ when she's trying to appeal to Jihyo. "Are you sure?"

Nayeon chuckles at her, staring at Jihyo like she was the one being weird about this. "Of course, I'm sure. A hundred percent, very sure."

And when a knock breaks out in the silence of the room a few minutes later, Jihyo had to blink twice to make sure that she's not dreaming about Nayeon being the one to stand up and open it. To make sure that she isn't dreaming when Nayeon gladly paid the pizza guy with an extra tip, too. To confirm that this is all real and that this is not just her imagination. She even pinched herself on the arm, and yeah, she is sure she's _not_ dreaming.

That can only mean one thing.

"Are you feeling sick, Nayeon?" Jihyo had to ask as soon as the door was closed and they were left alone again. "Are you feeling okay right now?"

Nayeon hums, setting the pizza box and the paper bags down on the counter. "Oh, yes, I am doing wonderful!" she chirps. "It's pizza and chicken, who wouldn't feel great over that?"

Okay, that's true. Jihyo loves pizza and chicken, but again! Not the point! 

"I mean – you just paid for our food," Jihyo starts slowly, gesturing to the takeout bags laid out in front of them, "with your own money. Willingly. You never do that." Well, she used to. When they were just starting on the dating phase, but they're _way_ past that, and Nayeon is, well, Nayeon. And Nayeon is shameless.

"Oh, it's not my money. It's yours." And so, with a smile, she brings Jihyo's wallet out, showing it to the owner herself who is now forty-five thousand won poorer.

_Of course. Of course, it's Jihyo's money. Not hers._

"Well, you only said that I'm paying." Jihyo closes her eyes, lets out a deep breath. "But you didn't say that I'm paying using my money."

"You are unbelievable."

When Jihyo opens her eyes again, Nayeon was beaming.

"I know. I love you, too."

–

It didn't take them too long to settle into the new place.

Two and a half days later, and the apartment now feels like home. Bless Jeongyeon and Mina for all their help, of course.

( _All_ their help, this is including all their efforts to keep Nayeon and Jihyo's bickering to a minimum ("I swear, you two fight more than an old, married couple does."). Something about _less fighting_ , _more cleaning._ )

They already got rid of the stacks of boxes in the living room, giving more space to move around. Jihyo is quite happy to say that she has heard lesser whines from Nayeon about stubbing her toe against yet another box for the tenth time in the morning. The kitchen counter is clear from the takeout boxes now, and it was very embarrassing to admit that it that they have been taking turns ordering from the same two places for the past few days. But, well, at least, their kitchen is now clean and ready for use.

They only had a problem with organizing the bedroom. It was the hardest part.

It wasn't messy, per se. It's just that _Nayeon and Jihyo_ were messy, considering that they had to agree on their options for their room, which is just very impossible. Easy to say that it was torture for Jeongyeon and Mina to watch them argue over Squirtle bedsheets and white ones that somehow ended with them playing rock-paper-scissors over it. That is considering that it hadn't even been five minutes since they walked into the room.

Anyway, they've settled in now, and they're very much happy and comfortable in their new space. Nayeon, in particular, is.

Maybe, _too_ comfortable.

" _Why,_ in the name of all things good and holy, are you walking around naked?" Jihyo hissed through gritted teeth, her back against the wall, and looking straight as she hugged the bundle of clothes in her arms. She had already ironed it all and folded it neatly awhile ago, but she opens the door of their room, and there was Nayeon and –

She just _refuses_ to look at Nayeon at all. Not in her state of nakedness, nope.

Nayeon, however, seems to be enjoying this. She's by Jihyo's side, leaning on the doorframe and humming with a small smile on her face. "I'm not walking around, though. I was just getting ready for my shower," she replies casually. "And it's not like you haven't seen all of this, anyway."

It was such a cliché, textbook, and unfortunately, a very Nayeon thing to say, but Jihyo still finds warmth creeping up to her cheeks. Now, it wasn't like she still hasn't been blushing when she walked into the bedroom to find Nayeon there. It only just gets worse.

So, Jihyo pushes herself off the wall and makes her way back to where she came from without looking back. "J-just go..." she clears her throat. "Go take a shower or something..."

"And _please_ put on some clothes after!"

When Nayeon does come into the living room, Jihyo was just thankful that she's dressed up decently now. She doesn't say anything about how long she took in the shower again. She doesn't even glare at Nayeon for making her presence known by blocking Jihyo's view of the television before sitting herself down on the couch. She doesn't react when Nayeon lies down, legs across her lap, either. Jihyo's just glad she can look at her now without looking like a whole red tomato. 

But she's not glad that she looks at Nayeon and sees the brown sweatshirt she's wearing. (It was the only thing she's wearing besides her underwear, too.)

"Nayeon, that's mine." And she knows that Nayeon knows it is. 

Well, okay, technically, it was Nayeon's. But at some point in their relationship, Jihyo took it as hers. Not that she stole it or anything. She went home in the morning after a night with the girl, not realizing that she accidentally took the shirt and wore it without much thinking. Nayeon just gave it to her when Jihyo tried to return it, reasoning out that she didn't say anything about giving it back. Even going far to giggling and saying, " _I think it looks cute on you._ "

So, in simpler words, it's Jihyo's now.

And yet, here was Nayeon saying otherwise. "It's mine." 

"No, it isn't." Jihyo pinches her thigh, getting a yelp from Nayeon. "You gave it to me, remember? So, it's _mine._ "

Nayeon pouts and moves her legs off of her lap, but Jihyo doesn't let her. She gently caresses Nayeon's thigh, easing the sting of her pinch even if it didn't hurt that much. And the older girl smiles a little, hugging herself. "Hm, this is still mine."

Jihyo rolls her eyes, massaging Nayeon's leg now. "Then you can have it back if you want."

Then, "I don't want to get it back," Nayeon whines and Jihyo groans. 

"Then what do you want, Nayeon?" 

"...I want hugs."

That silences Jihyo, makes her purse her lips, and turns her attention back to the show on TV. She can see how Nayeon's smile is growing out of the corner of her eye, and she could only huff as the girl gets her body off Jihyo's lap. "I'm watching," she mumbles as Nayeon starts to crawl over to her, but she doesn't make a move to stop it all.

She just lets Nayeon climb into her lap, wrapping her arms around Jihyo and Jihyo might reason out that she just didn't want her to fall. But, she holds Nayeon close, hugging her waist and leaning her head against Nayeon's shoulder.

They have been in this position far too many times than Jihyo could count. It was like their second nature, and it might look uncomfortable to some, considering Jihyo's small physique, but it wasn't. It was the warmest and most comfortable position for her. She loves it, it's Nayeon, after all. 

Don't tell Nayeon she said that, though.

She feels Nayeon shifts, hears her mumble into Jihyo's hair. "Hm? Jihyo nudges her to repeat what she said, a little clearer and a little louder. 

"I just like wearing it," she murmurs, enough for Jihyo to hear. Enough for Jihyo's heart to flutter. "It smells like you."

Until Nayeon asks, "Can I wear your favorite shirt, too?"

Jihyo pinches Nayeon's side this time, making her flinch and squeal because _nope, absolutely not that Off-White T-shirt of hers_. She could hear the pout in Nayeon's voice when she grumbles against Jihyo, "I was just asking."

(The next day, Jihyo sees Nayeon walking around in the same white shirt that she strictly said is off-limits for stealing and wearing. 

She just groans and lets Nayeon be. Besides, she looks so unnecessarily attractive in Jihyo's simple shirt, and she won't admit it, but she loves seeing her like that. _Jihyo's Nayeon in Jihyo's shirt,_ it's ridiculous, but she likes how it sounds.)

– 

While Jihyo has mentioned that the kitchen was ready for use, there hasn't been a day yet that Nayeon nor Jihyo have used it. 

There's not a single bone or cell in Nayeon's body that gives her the ability to cook, and Jihyo doesn't think she will ever let her go near the kitchen again. Not after the last time she did, which ended up as a disaster. And while Jihyo isn't that much of a tragedy in the face of a stove, she only knows how to make kimchi stew. The other dishes she tried to cook was a real _explosion_ of flavors. She's never doing those again.

Well, until she got tired of eating spicy chicken almost every other day.

"Jihyo, step away from the stove!" She almost drops the plates when Nayeon's voice echoed through the kitchen, and _God,_ she was so confident that the older girl wouldn't wake up until after an hour. Jihyo even got out of bed in such an overly slow and quiet manner, knowing how easily Nayeon wakes up from the smallest of noises.

Jihyo scowls at her, but Nayeon, as usual, only chuckles loudly. "I'm just making breakfast. Jesus Christ, why are you so _loud_?"

"That wasn't what–" A yawn interrupts Nayeon's sentence. "–you said last night." She hears the scraping of the stool against the floor as Nayeon slid into a seat by the bar, watching Jihyo 'just making breakfast'. "You left me in bed for this? We could have just ordered something."

Jihyo only hums, not entirely listening to Nayeon, but knows she's pouting right now. Honestly, when was she _not_ pouting? That's like her default mode at this point. 

"Can I help?" 

That was when Jihyo _does_ end up dropping what she was holding in her hands. Luckily enough, it wasn't the plates, or it would have been a complete and utter mess. It was just the beater she was using for the eggs. 

When she picks it up and goes over to the sink to wash it, Jihyo hears Nayeon grumble. "You're so mean to me and my cooking skills."

Jihyo can't deny Nayeon anything for long. Especially when she starts to pout, and whine, and grumble. One could say it was her ultimate weakness, but she would deny it to no end. And yet, she knows it's true. It _is_ her ultimate weakness. Jihyo knows anyone would understand her if they look at _that_ face. 

So, Jihyo clicks her tongue. "Stop pouting, and just help me here, will you?"

The way Nayeon brightens up when she said that almost made Jihyo roll her eyes. On the outside, at least. It made her smile on the inside, a _big_ big smile.

With all the gods above guiding them, cooking breakfast together didn't end up too bad as Jihyo imagined it would be. Although there had been at least two instances of Nayeon almost burning the house down while she cooks an _egg_ , Jihyo thinks it was so much fun. Nayeon also seems to look like a kid with her excitement over slicing bacon into tiny bits for the toppings. It was quite a sight to see, Jihyo couldn't help her giggles.

"And here we are," Jihyo smiles, setting the bowl in front of Nayeon. "Breakfast by Nayeon and Jihyo is served." There was a little _'you did well'_ to Nayeon lying around that statement somewhere, and Jihyo hopes that she caught it.

And that, she did. "I did well, didn't I?" Nayeon asks with a grin, and Jihyo raises an eyebrow at this. She sure does seem like she's only fishing for compliments now. Or worse, "Feed me, please?"

Jihyo's shoulders sag, and she only looks at Nayeon blankly. _Of course, she's going to ask that._ "No," she replies simply, reaching out for the spoon to start eating. Yeah, they're sharing food. Nayeon likes it like that. "You have your own hands. Use them."

And while Jihyo did say that, it still ends in her rolling her eyes and muttering as she drew the spoon closer to Nayeon's mouth, "Open." 

Nayeon likes it when someone shares food with her. Either willingly or Nayeon just steals a bite. She has this strong belief that the food gets tastier like that, something similar to food tasting the best when it's free, or someone else pays for it. Or both. But, there's nothing more that makes her happy when she gets spoonfed. Especially when it's by Jihyo, only giggling when Jihyo calls her a big baby. ("Your big baby.")

"You're washing the dishes," she mumbles around a mouthful of rice, narrowing her eyes at Nayeon. The older girl didn't seem to mind, however. Too busy waiting for Jihyo to feed her again, her eyes even shining and all that. "You are a child."

Her statement only gets proven further when Jihyo was still the one to wash the dishes, Nayeon refusing to move from her seat and reasoning that she's too full to do so. So, she pouts her way out of the chore of cleaning up. And of course, as usual, Jihyo lets her pout her way out of it.

As it turns out, Nayeon was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to splash water to Jihyo's face while she was washing the dishes.

"Wow, very mature, Nayeon. Very mature."

Nayeon hugs Jihyo, giggling into her ear and kissing her cheek soundly. "Cuddle with me after? The show is on in a few." And when Nayeon splashes her again before running out of the kitchen, Jihyo didn't mind. She just shakes her head in disbelief, chuckling softly, fondly because Nayeon is _ridiculous_.

–

Jihyo finds that waking up became easier ever since she started sleeping with Nayeon (not just in _that_ kind of sense of sleeping together, but also just sleeping beside each other, on the same bed).

Maybe it had something to do with how there's just something about waking up to Nayeon's beautiful face. Jihyo still remembered the first time she did, and it was such a sight to behold. She could stare at it for hours and hours, memorizing every feature in her face, memorizing everything that is Nayeon. The little freckles and the faint moles, the way her breathing is so calm and steady, just everything. It feels nice to wake up to it. 

But _really_ , it's just because Nayeon seems to be dreaming about karate every single time. Jihyo hasn't known peaceful nights ever since she started to sleep beside her. It's like her energy and antics when she's awake were just as intense and frantic when she's sleeping.

Jihyo could wake in the middle of the night for no reason, get up from the bed to drink some water, and she'll slip back under the covers to go back to sleep. But, Nayeon is _beside_ her, and she loses all urges to sleep when Nayeon's palm lands right on her face. Every single time.

Today seems to be different, though, the continuous pinging from her phone bothering her instead. It must be Jeongyeon, going on and on about work later.

And Jeongyeon it was, reminding her about a lunch meeting or something. Jihyo just scoffs at the meme that she managed to slip in between messages. "Yoo Jeongyeon, always so unfunny," she mutters to herself, and her heart jumps when she hears a groan beside her.

Jihyo purses her lips, keeping quiet and reaching out for Nayeon's hand to let it rest on her stomach. _She must be having a nightmare or something_ , she thinks. Then Nayeon moves, hugging Jihyo closer. Oh, she's awake. _Half-awake, maybe._ It doesn't even come as a surprise when she started to mumble lowly. She tends to sleeptalk a lot, can still hold a conversation at times.

"Who was that?"

Jihyo tries to keep her voice low and quiet. Just gentle, knows that Nayeon is bordering between asleep and awake. Is aware that Nayeon would rather be asleep at this hour. It won't be long until she goes back to Dreamland. "No one. Just Jeongyeon. Work."

"Hm." 

Jihyo hums, smiles as she runs her fingers through Nayeon's hair, her phone forgotten on the side. Jeongyeon could wait for another minute for a reply, seeing that it's also such a rude hour in the morning to be awake even on a Monday.

"Don' leave," Nayeon uttered, just when Jihyo thought she was back to sleep. "Stay 'ere."

"I have work, 'Yeon," she replies in a murmur, looking at Nayeon even if she had her eyes closed. Chuckles, when her face scrunches up when Jihyo continues, "And so do you."

"Don' care. Stay." Nayeon grips on Jihyo's shirt, bunching it up in her fist and scooting closer. " _Please_."

Jihyo would roll her eyes like she always does, but this was a half-asleep, sleeptalking Nayeon asking her, at five in the morning. The sun was barely up, and she could be getting ready for work now. But she isn't because Nayeon asked her. Because Nayeon is hugging her so tightly, and Jihyo thinks that she's not letting go of her anytime soon. 

But, Jihyo didn't mind. It feels nice.

Thankfully, it's not like Nayeon could see how a soft smile makes its way to Jihyo's lips. She couldn't see how Jihyo looked at her before she leaned in for a kiss on Nayeon's forehead. She wouldn't remember how Jihyo softly whispers, " _I'm here. Staying_." 

She can't hold any of this against Jihyo. 

But Jihyo wouldn't mind it either if she does.

– 

****[06:39 AM] JIHYO:**** I don't think I can make it today. 

****[06:41 AM] JIHYO:**** You were right.

 ** **[06:41 AM] JIHYO:**** Moving in together with Nayeon wasn't a bad idea.

****[06:42 AM] JEONGYEON:**** :)

****[06:42 AM] JIHYO:**** It's the _worst_ idea ever.

—

Moving in together with Nayeon was a bad idea. It was the _worst_.

But, looking at Nayeon now, Jihyo thinks there's something much worse than that.

On a scale of one to ten, how bad will it be if Jihyo says that she would love to spend the rest of her life with Nayeon?

**Author's Note:**

> talk nahyo to me!  
> cc: nahyotzus  
> twt: nahyoera


End file.
